


Tumblr prompts & drabbles

by Charlatron



Series: The Smutty Adventures of Olivia Trevelyan [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompts and drabbles which I have decided to move over here for safekeeping. Chapter count will be left as ? as I will most likely add more in the future. I'll try to keep them in chronological order where possible.Also, feel free to send me prompts for this pair over onTumblror here in the comments if you like!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Smutty Adventures of Olivia Trevelyan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621369
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25





	1. One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant Then Devouring Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this may have happened during their journey back to Skyhold after they spent the night together at the Shrine of Dumat.

Cullen pulled her off to one side when he realised his attempt at small-talk was getting him nowhere. “Look,” he loudly whispered, stopping just out of sight of the rest of their convoy, “If you’re so certain last night was just sex then kiss me and prove it.”

Olivia stared wordlessly back at him, her mask of indifference giving nothing away. “Fine.” She eventually agreed, quickly closing the distance between them to give him a no more than three-second kiss. “See,” her voice wavered with uncertainty, “nothing.”

She’d barely finished speaking before their lips crashed together again, and she couldn’t, in all honesty, say which of the two of them had instigated it.

Cullen’s hands were everywhere; gently tugging her hair, holding her tightly to him, greedily caressing her curves. She moaned when she felt his thigh press against her core, his possessive grip on her hips guiding her movements as she wantonly ground herself against him.

And then the bastard disengaged. 

It took her a moment to open her eyes after he’d released her, and she immediately wished she hadn’t; not with that smug fucking grin staring back at her. 

“Nothing, you say?” He looked so irritatingly satisfied with himself.

Olivia folded her arms across her chest and cocked her hip. “Look, you’re hot - for me to say otherwise would be an obvious lie, and I suspect one you wouldn’t believe.” Cullen’s confidence in that regard was blatantly obvious. “But that doesn’t change the fact that what happened last night was a stupid mistake and, even if we didn’t have the professional relationship that we do, one that I have absolutely no desire to repeat.”

“Alright.” Cullen licked his teeth, the unfamiliar sting of rejection leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. “You know where I am if you change your mind.”

“I won’t,” she called after him as he walked away. 

She couldn’t. 

_ S _ _ he shouldn’t. _

...she was fairly certain she wouldn’t.


	2. Jealous Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia marks her territory.

Olivia grit her teeth, nails digging painfully into her palms as she breathed deeply, forcing herself to remain calm as she watched the Warden pawing at  _ her  _ Commander. 

Olivia wasn’t a jealous person.  _ She wasn’t!  _

…territorial, perhaps.

It was clear Cullen wanted nothing to do with his old crush, discreetly recoiling each time she dared touch his arm. Warden Amell wasn’t taking the hint though, she was clearly a woman who had  grown accustomed to getting her own way. A feeling Olivia knew only too well.

She took a final calming breath, lifted her head up high and sauntered towards the bar. She stepped in between the two of them and as Cullen turned on his stool to greet her she took his face in both hands and engaged him in a wildly inappropriate public kiss.

Cullen was clearly eager to play along, arms encircling her to press one hand between her shoulder blades and another on the swell of her arse as he returned her kiss with fervour.

Olivia could practically feel the warden’s eyes boring a hole into her back, and it was  _ just so satisfying! _ She licked her lips when she eventually pulled away, humming a delighted sound of delectation as she admired the slight blush on Cullen’s cheeks.

“I thought you didn’t get jealous,” Cullen quietly whispered, so only she could hear.

Olivia smirked before widening her eyes, feigning surprise as she slowly glanced back over her shoulder. “Warden-Commander!” she over-dramatically exclaimed, “I didn’t even see you there.”


	3. How Does Olivia Handle Cullen's PTSD?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really glad to have received this one as I don't think I covered the issue nearly enough in the main fic.

“What the fuck was all that about?” Olivia managed to slip into his office before he slammed the door shut, having literally chased him all the way from the training grounds after he’d snapped at and scared the shit out of some new recruits.

Cullen kept his back to her, the knuckles of one clenched fist resting on the cluttered surface of his desk. “You were right,” his voice sounded parched as though he hadn’t had a drink in days, “us being together is a bad idea and I shouldn’t have pushed for it.”

That didn’t sound like Cullen at all. 

She stared at his back, one hand resting on her cocked hip. “You mean to tell me that after spending the last few months  _ persistently  _ trying to engage me in a relationship, you’ve now decided - quite literally days after I agreed - that you’re no longer interested?”

“It’s for the best.” Cullen groaned as he took a shaky step towards his window. “You deserve better - the things I’ve done…”

Typically she’d excuse herself whenever he was triggering like this, convincing herself it was necessary to give him space… but she knew that was a lie. She just didn’t feel qualified to deal with such a significant personal issue, nor did she want to admit she cared enough to be concerned about him in the first place - unfeeling, self-centred whore that she was. 

_ Not any more _ she decided, closing the distance between them and touching a tender hand to his shoulder. “Cullen, we’ve already talked about -”

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped, recoiling angrily from the contact. “You didn’t see the consequences of my decisions - the horrors that came to pass because of my inaction!”

“Nor do I need to.” She firmly declared. “We have all done things we regret - mistakes we wish we could change - but obsessing over such thoughts helps literally no one. I’m not saying you need to forgive yourself, but perhaps instead of uselessly wishing you’d have done things differently, you could actually acknowledge how far you’ve come.”

Olivia took a few calming breaths, afraid she was beginning to sound like a clucking mother hen; though the helpless look of woe on his face suggested her words were falling on deaf ears. “Look at what this is doing to you; how heavily your regrets weigh on your conscience. You are no longer that frightened, misguided templar.”

She’d heard the rumours of his past long before he’d corroborated them himself - through snippets of pillow talk, mostly. He never downplayed any of it, taking full responsibility - too much, perhaps - for his actions and lack thereof. She continued to hold her tongue, watching him intently until the deep crease in his brow began to soften. 

“I know you, Cullen,” she spoke softly, taking a tentative step closer, “I know that you are a good man with a kind heart. And I know that it’s easier said than done but please, promise me you won’t give up on yourself. Thedas needs you, the Inquisition needs you…  _ I _ need you.” 

She cautiously reached out to him, touching just the back of his knuckle with the pad of her thumb. When he didn’t flinch or pull away, she slowly laced their fingers together and brought the back of his hand to her lips. “ _ I believe in you _ , as does everyone else under your command.”

Cullen took a deep breath, the closeness of his slow exhale making her hair flutter. “You understand this is a part of who I am, and that I won’t always be so amenable to reason - not even from you?”

“I’m aware.” She smiled sadly, unlacing their fingers to press his palm to her chest; hoping the steady beat of her heart would add sincerity to her words. “It changes nothing.”

He pulled her closer with a hand on the nape of her neck, touching his forehead to hers. “I do not deserve you.”

“No, you don’t,” she readily agreed, “you deserve someone far less complicated with a much warmer heart.”

Cullen scoffed. “Your heart is far warmer than you would have people believe.”

“You think you have me all figured out, don’t you.” She wound her arms around his neck, tilting her head to scrutinize the look of smug certainty on his face.

“I know you, Trevelyan,” he confidently proclaimed, parroting back her earlier words.

Cullen’s arms enveloped her as she pressed her cheek to his chest, both of them taking a long moment to bask in the others comforting presence.

“I should get back to work,” he eventually spoke, pressing an affectionate kiss to the top of her head.

“Okay,” she reluctantly agreed, “fuck you later -  _ pardon me! _ ” she dramatically gasped, pressing a theatrical hand to her chest, “obviously I meant  _ see  _ you later.”

“Oh, obviously,” Cullen sarcastically agreed, rewarding her with a rather dreamy asymmetrical smirk.

She lifted herself on to her tiptoes, swaying clumsily as she engaged him in a slow indulgent kiss. But she knew he’d never let her fall, and she rather unexpectedly found herself hoping he thought the same of her.


	4. Can I Touch You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken tavern shenanigans

They were conversing over drinks in the tavern, just as they had on many previous nights, only now everybody knew they were an item. It felt a little strange, and though she wasn’t really one for public displays of affection he was just so damn handsome… and she may have had slightly too much to drink.

She’d somehow managed to get herself backed into a corner with Cullen standing right in front of her, so close they were almost pressed against each other. Although focused on trying not to sway too noticeably, she did still manage to flash him her best come hither eyes. 

He leaned in close enough that she could feel his breath against her ear as he whispered, “can I touch you?”

Her heart thumped within her chest, both anxious and eager to have him do just that. She demurely nodded her consent, biting her lip as he reached up to slide a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

He licked his lips, staring intently at her mouth as he decided to push his luck. “Can I kiss you?”

Without moving her head, her eyes did a quick sweep of the place. The tavern was in full swing and there were more than just a few pairs of eyes watching them with varying levels of discretion. But she wasn’t doing anything wrong, and that self-assured smirk of his did look rather tasty.

This time, instead of nodding she grabbed him by the fur of his mantle and tugged him towards her. His eyes widened in surprise as their lips collided, before slowly slipping shut as he pressed his whole body against hers, effectively trapping her between himself and the tavern wall.

She’d assumed that being wrapped up in the kiss had made her tune out the sounds around them, but when they broke apart for air the tavern was almost completely silent as the majority of the drunken patrons were doing a really terrible job of pretending that all of their conversations hadn’t abruptly stopped so they could watch their Commander and Inquisitor sucking face. She could feel her cheeks begin to blush and wondered if conjuring a fade rift to swallow her up would be an overreaction.

“Want to get out of here?” he whispered, looking as equally disturbed as she felt by their rather indiscreet audience.

“You know what.” She wasn’t going to hide this any longer. “Let them watch.”

She tugged him back towards her, kissing him passionately as the room erupted into cheers and whistles, breaking away only when he swept her off her feet. She clung to him as he carried her bridal style towards the exit, swooning with a primal kind of lust when he kicked open the door like some highland barbarian. A shiver of desire rippled through her body at his bold display.

...she was definitely in for an eventful night.


	5. I need you right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @tightasset's for the glorious artwork and sole inspiration for this drabble.

“Pardon?” Cullen startled, having dozed off on her couch waiting for her to arrive.

Olivia was already stepping out of her knickers and pulling off her blouse as she repeated herself. “I said, I need you right now!”

“Yes ma’am.” Cullen sprang to action, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and quickly shedding his clothes.

Olivia was an extremely sexual person. She knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to ask for it. Most of the time she enjoyed being the one in charge, but there were days when her mounting responsibilities left her with a very particular need. 

A _good seeing too_ , she called it. No kissing, no foreplay, no romance of any kind. Just a quick, hard fuck that was completely out of her control - and the more domineering he was the better.

“Get on the bed,” he calmly commanded, “face down.”

Olivia had a leg up before he’d even finished speaking, crawling to the centre of her fancy Orlesian bed and collapsing on to her stomach to wait for him.

Cullen followed soon after, resisting the urge to slowly kiss his way up the length of her body as he straddled the backs of her thighs and reached for the vial of oil she’d conveniently placed on the bed beside her. Such couplings usually required some additional lubrication.

He pulled the stopper out with his teeth and upended the contents into his palm, coating himself thoroughly before slathering the excess between her thighs. She whimpered when his fingertips brushed against her clit, hands balling into fists as she gripped the sheets.

Olivia was being far better behaved than usual. He needed to push her buttons, make her do something that required a firmer hand. He pressed his oiled length between her buttocks, holding himself in place with his thumb as he slid along her cleft until she predictably lost her patience.

She slammed her hands on to the mattress to push herself up, but Cullen held her down with a forearm across her back. She turned her head, presumably to berate him, but he pressed his palm to her temple and held her in place, resting his cheek on the back of his hand to whisper in her ear, “don’t you fucking move.”

Olivia’s moan was reassurance enough, and he rewarded her by sliding between her legs to tease along her seam with the head of his cock. He had intended to torment her a little, get her all riled up and ready to snap but when she arched her limber spine, tilting her pelvis to just the right angle for him to breach her… well, it would have been easier to deny himself air to breathe.

He wanted to tell her what she did to him, how good she felt, it was right on the tip of his tongue but he knew she wouldn’t appreciate sweet nothings right now - and Cullen took pride in his ability to please his woman.

Supporting most of his weight on his free arm to save her from being crushed beneath him, he slid in slowly to the hilt, the ultra snug fit making him groan in her ear. He retreated just as slowly until only the tip remained, forcing a delighted cry from her throat as his pelvis _smacked_ loudly against her rear.

Her lips parted and remained so as he proceeded to fuck her with such merciless ferocity that each of her exhales came out as a sharp cry until her voice became raw from overuse.

Cullen tempered his enthusiasm ever so slightly, concerned he might actually be hurting her but she sensed his hesitation.

“Don’t stop,” she hoarsely begged, “please, don’t stop.”

“Touch yourself,” Cullen ordered, and so she did; the green glow of her mark disappearing as she slipped her hand between her legs to work her clit.

Cullen all but collapsed on top of her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he reached for the edge of the mattress, gripping it tightly to augment the strength of his thrusts. 

Olivia screamed with pleasure as he drove into her with such unbridled power he was almost certain the bed was about to break. Thankfully, though, only moments later her entire body stiffened beneath him as she began to crest, and he allowed himself a few more frantic thrusts before pulling out to spill on her back. 

“Better?” he asked once his body had stopped trembling, damp forehead resting between her shoulder blades.

Her murmured nonsensical response was affirmation enough and he chuckled as he pressed his lips to her sweat-slicked spine before rolling on to his back beside her.

He allowed himself a moment to catch his breath, dreading the journey back to his office when he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. Olivia liked her own space though, so he tended not to assume he was welcome to spend the night unless specifically asked.

As he made to move, however, Olivia reached for his hand and pulled him back, effectively trapping him as she draped an arm over his stomach and a leg over his thigh. She kissed her favourite collection of muscles then lay her head on his chest, snuggling up against him.

With his arms wrapped securely around her, he squeezed a little tighter and buried a kiss in her hair. They were literally in the midst of war and yet all he could think about, lying beside her at that very moment with the warmth of her skin beneath his fingertips and her violet scent filling his nostrils, was how he couldn't imagine life getting much better than this.


	6. I Know You Miss Home, So I Tried To Bring A Little Home Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen needs cheering up in Orlais.

Orlais. 

She couldn’t deny that she loved the place, even to Cullen who detested its entitled inhabitants, but they’d been here for a week already and he was just so obviously ready to leave. Unfortunately, they still had business to conclude – the very last bit of it before their eagerly anticipated retirement. She had thought he might enjoy it more now that they were married and he wouldn’t have to belay the advances of a bunch of masked nobles as he had at the Winter Palace, but he just felt so out of place that he couldn’t let his hair down.

She’d tried to indulge his sweet tooth, taking him to several of the best patisseries and chocolatiers, but that hadn’t worked. She’d bought ridiculously expensive and elaborate lingerie to try to cheer him up in the bedroom, and though he thoroughly enjoyed ripping the ludicrous Orlesian designs to shreds, he still started each day with a sour look on his face. Very briefly, she had considered taking him to the hidden brothel she had once frequented as a university dropout, but the thought of him with another woman left too bitter a taste in her mouth. And so she was left with two options, suffer through his blackened mood for the next week or two, or take one last stab at trying to make him smile. She chose the latter, of course, and was eagerly awaiting his return.

The amazed look on his face gave her hope as he entered their shared suite, after having been making use of the training yard to both pass the time and keep himself in shape. She’d tried to recreate their secret getaway by the waterfall back in Skyhold from the time he had surprised her. She didn’t want to send for the actual pillows and throws as it would have taken too long for them to arrive, so she’d found a store in the market which sold something very similar. She’d littered the place with various plates of typical Fereldan fare – large tureens of hot stew and a selection of hearty pies, to name but a few – and an entire barrel of Fereldan ale. She’d also thrown a few turnips about the place, just for shits and giggles.

“I know you miss home, so I tried to bring a little home here.” She smiled, mentally patting herself on the back as he continued to wordlessly scan the room in awe.

“Can I  _ smell _ Fereldan?” he marvelled, a broad smile cracking his shocked expression.

“Pea and lamb stew.” She smiled, feeling thoroughly validated by his observation. “That, and I may have dumped a few crates of elfroot potion about the place.”

“When did you even find the time to do this?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to his chest.

“You’ve just been so sad, Rutherford. And I know that, of the two of us, I  _ have _ been rather lacking in the romantic gestures department.” She shrugged – or as well as she was able to in his tight embrace. “I saw an opportunity to tip the scale in my favour.”

“I have been a bit of a grouch haven’t I,” he apologetically agreed.

“The  _ worst, _ ” she teased, snorting at the scratch of his stubble as he lowered his head to graze his teeth along the crook of her neck.

He span her around and slid his hands from her hips to the swell of her arse. “I just begrudge being here when we should instead be on our honeymoon.”

“Patience.” She smirked, kissing a line along his endless jaw. “As soon as we’re done here, you and I are going to prove to Thedas that the honeymoon period never ends.”

He dipped his head again to capture her lips in a slow and tender kiss, before pulling away and presenting her with a very mischievous grin. “Did you, perhaps, have any more of that Orlesian lingerie?”

She arched a brow, fairly certain she knew where he was going with this. “I think I might still have a few pieces you haven’t  _ completely  _ destroyed yet. Why?”

His eyes always gave him away, the bright amber being swallowed up by dark pupils whenever he was feeling particularly frisky. “It would seem your plan has worked, dear wife, and I am suddenly very eager to give Orlais another chance.”


	7. Stop Being So Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was completely inspired by art from @Ashalle

Cullen gazed upon her, the orange glow from the hearth highlighting the deep crimson of her hair and the pink undertones of her creamy skin. Her eyes were closed, long dark lashes gently caressing her lightly freckled cheeks. He swept his gaze lower, down the narrow bridge of her nose to its pointed tip and onto the shapely outline of her plump lip.

He sucked in a breath when her eyelids fluttered open, fixing him with that intense veridium stare that always left him feeling equal parts awed and aroused.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, demurely fluttering her lashes as though she wasn't on her knees with his saliva-coated cock in her hand.

He didn't hesitate, answering sincerely "that a more beautiful creature has never existed." 

His words took her by surprise, if the delicate blush heating her cheeks was any indication, before she righted herself with a suggestive smirk. "You do realise I'm _already_ sucking your cock," she asked, "compliments aren’t exactly necessary at this point."

_Maker, the mouth on this woman._

"Come here." He growled, taking her hand to pull her to her feet.

She smoothed her palms over the planes of his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, rising up onto her tiptoes to kiss him deeply.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, "now stop being so cute and let me finish."


	8. Pregnant Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one to accompany a commission from @Pookydraws

If he thought her insatiable before, being pregnant had turned her into an untamable beast. Not only did they begin and end each day with a fervent tumble beneath the sheets, but he’d also on occasion find himself cornered during the middle of the day.

Cullen was exhausted, but his pregnant wife had needs and he’d be damned if he didn’t deliver - though she was currently doing most of the work. She’d already brought herself to completion, grinding up against him as his cock sat fully entrenched, and was now bouncing rapidly atop him in a selfless bid to finish him off.

His grip on her shapely thighs tightened, nails no doubt gouging deep crescent shapes into her creamy flesh as he stared up at her in wonder. Not a day went by that he didn’t thank his lucky stars for the life they’d built together. Three whole years as man and wife and still he lusted after her like a lovesick youth.

“Come for me, love,” she breathlessly pleaded, and after just a couple more thrusts he did just that; holding her in place as he seated himself deep and finished within her.

She collapsed on to his chest, her blood-red hair splayed wildly about the place as he traced his fingers up and down her sweat-slicked spine.

“I love you,” she half-consciously drawled, and his heart thumped within his chest as though hearing it for the first time.

He cherished that feeling... and prayed it would never fade.


	9. Parents To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by some fluffy art my very good friend Kemvee created for me.
> 
> You should definitely check out her works on AO3 and her art on Tumblr.

For days now the babies had been kicking - and for those same number of days, Cullen had been sulking. Each time she’d called him over to feel their movements, the little terrors would immediately stop fidgeting and so her husband, rather absurdly so, had taken this to mean he was going to be a terrible father. 

Olivia had laughed it off at first, insisted that out of the two of them their children were more likely to be unsatisfied with their mother than their father, but he was  _ just so sad _ and she couldn’t bear it for another second. So she’d taken him by the hand, interrupting his furious wood-cutting, and lead him to the tree line which bordered their large garden. She sat him down and, resting her head on his thigh, guided his open palm to her already larger-than-expected stomach.

“This is a waste of -”

“Hush,” she immediately silenced him, refusing to let go of his hand when he tried to pull it away, “just sit with me for a while.”

Olivia smiled when, after a minute or so of silent brooding, Cullen slowly began combing his fingers through her blood-red tresses. Her hair had gotten so lush during the pregnancy that it had become a regular habit of his whenever they were in close proximity. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh, just about ready to fall asleep when she felt one of the babies start to hiccup. 

“What are you smiling at?” Cullen asked, already sounding far less moody than he had just moments ago.

She turned the top half of her body slightly to look him in the eye and placed a hand on his chest, wordlessly instructing him to  _ wait _ . The last time one of the twins had the hiccups they both became so frustrated by it that they didn’t stop moving for a good few minutes. Sadly Cullen had been out the time… but he was here now.

After just a few more minutes, as predicted, at least one of the babies did indeed begin to move… and Cullen instinctively recoiled. “Was that?” 

With an amused huff, she took hold of his hand and tugged it back towards her, trapping it between her own hand and now visibly moving bump.

Cullen took a startled breath and exhaled in a rush, lip trembling as his bright-amber eyes shone with elated pride.

“You’re going to be a wonderful father, Cullen,” Olivia insisted, and the smile she received was everything she’d been missing.


	10. That Was Unexpected & That’s Not Gonna Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic smut

“Shh,” Olivia shushed him, pressing a hand over his mouth as she savagely ground herself against him, stuffed full of his exquisite monument of a cock.

She had worried he’d find her less attractive with the changes that came from motherhood, but if the reverence with which he regarded her body was any indication, that couldn’t be further from the truth.

He waited for her to finish, as he always did, digging his fingers into the flesh of her rear to hold her still as he buried himself deep and spilled within her.

She slumped against him, head nestled against his shoulder as she sat astride his lap. They hadn’t even made it to the bedroom; the proximity of the couch being a far more appealing option.

“Well.” He happily panted. “That was unexpected.”

She’d just managed to get the twins to sleep,  _ at the same time _ no less _ ,  _ and wanted to celebrate the accomplishment with some intense sex before the terrible twosome inevitably woke up.

“And here I thought children would diminish our sex life.”

She gave him a sideways glance, expressive eyes conveying her outrage at the thought. “That’s not gonna happen.”

It still amazed her how consistently fantastic the sex was after so many years of monogamy, her longest relationship prior consisting of a single weekend – and the only reason for that had been the number of participants involved.

“Thank the Maker for that.” He sighed, brushing his fingertips up and down the length of her sweat-slicked spine.

“Again?” she ventured, still panting slightly from round one, though eager nonetheless.

Cullen chuckled a rumble from deep within his chest, taking her face in his hands and kissing her fiercely before pulling back to look her in the eye. “I promise you now, the answer to that question will always be yes.”

“You should have put that in your wedding vows,” she teased, her laughter evolving into a quiet shriek as he flipped their positions, pressing her into the couch cushions with the weight of his body.

He kissed a path down her throat and through the valley of her breasts, grazing a nipple with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

…and then a baby started to cry.

Olivia grumbled in disappointment as he gave her a consolatory peck on the cheek, before reluctantly vacating the cradle of her thighs.

“Stay there.” He denied her attempt to stand. “I’m not nearly finished with you yet.”

She watched his bare arse walk away until it disappeared from view, sending a quick prayer to the Maker for the strength not to fall asleep before his return.


End file.
